Love Hina: Change of Heart
by PinkBeads
Summary: K/N ::::: FINISHED!!! What if Seta loved Naru as more than a friend? Is that what she really wants? Did Keitaro really just say that? R/R
1. A Surprising End!

Love Hina: Change of Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or any of its characters except Keitaro.oh wait.. I don't own him either..  
  
A/N: This is my very first fan fic EVER! I understand if there are some flames! Just don't be too harsh.anyways..The story takes place around the time when Keitaro tells Seta that Naru is in love with him! We all know that in the manga and cartoon Seta says that he loves everyone! But, what would happen if Seta had only loved Naru and as more than just a friend! Is that what Naru really wants? P.S. I am sooo sorry that this may not make any sense but for just this story lets pretend Seta didn't like Haruka...Sorry if I just ruined it for anybody! I'll stop now so you can read and REVIEW! P.P.S. [Any text in here is thoughts.] *Any text in here is A/N* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: A Surprising End!  
  
"Naru has always loved you!" Naru nearly died! Her face was nearly on fire from blushing! Keitaro had just blurted out what she always couldn't. He had just admitted that she loved Seta and it was killing her inside. [Out of everyone in the world that knew, why did HE have to say it?!] She looked around her at everyone's shocked faces. Motoko and Shinobu felt horrible for Naru. They couldn't imagine how it must have felt for someone to confess for them to another person. Naru looked over at Su and Sarah who didn't seem to care about much of what just happened besides for entertainment value! Then Naru turned her eyes to Kitsune. She didn't understand why Kitsune looked so down, so empty. She would have thought that Kitsune would've enjoyed this type of thing. But, the truth is that Kitsune had some deep feelings for Seta and she felt a piece of her heart slipping away. Then Naru turned to look at Keitaro. He looked like he was drained. Like something very important had just been taken away from him. She wanted to go over there and comfort him, but before she could move a muscle, Seta grabbed her and turned her to face him.  
  
"Is it true Naru?" Seta asked in a serious but gentle tone. Naru turned her head down and replied equally as serious and gentle.  
  
"Yes." Seta looked down at her long light brown hair covering the top of her head. He put his hand on her chin and moved her head so he could see her face. It looked confused like she was longing for an answer in return.  
  
"Naru, I love you too! I have always loved you, but I was too afraid to say it. That's why I left. But, we are back together again." Seta pulled Naru into a kiss, but Naru still had an unfulfilled look in her eyes, but nobody knew that since they were closed for the kiss she had dreamt about for so many years. After she pulled away from him she had a quick look around. She turned back at Seta with a concerned look on her face. He ignored that and realized what had caused this happy event.  
  
"And we have my part timer to thank for it all." He had a gleeful tone, but Naru didn't. Her voice was full of worry.  
  
"But where's Keitaro!?" She turned her head to notice that everyone was still there except for him. They all looked a little bit let down but no one knew why except for Kitsune. [This is all wrong! Poor Keitaro. I need some sake.] Kitsune turned and drearily started walking back to the Hinata House. *A/N: I know in the cartoon that they are trapped in a whole but in the manga they aren't. If I'm wrong then I apologize.* Every one of the hinata girls followed except for Naru. She was being held back by Seta.  
  
"So what now my Naru?" He had such an affectionate tone that she couldn't help but to look up at him.  
  
"Um. I don't really know." [Where is he?! I hope he's alright! Oh no Keitaro, what have you done!?!?!? Wait, why am I thinking this? I have Seta, isn't that all I need.]  
  
"I'm feeling really exhausted Seta.I think I'll go home and I'll see you tomorrow." Seta couldn't understand why she had such a sad tone.  
  
"Okay Naru. I will see you soon." He turned to walk back to his van when he said, "Oh! And thank my part-timer for me please!" He got in and left. Naru just stood there. She felt, well.torn.  
  
"I wish I could thank him Seta," she said to herself, "but he just made the biggest mistake of his life." She slowly started to walk to Hinata House. She hoped he would be there. She had to tell him something very important.  
  
End of Chapter 1! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*A/N: Well there it is! I hope you liked it. Sorry that I had to make things so obvious. I'm also sorry that it's so not funny! I guess this is the way I write! ANYWAYS..please please please please review! I don't know if I should continue or not! Just 3 reviews will let me continue! I need some one to be reading this! Remember, this is my first time ever and if you do have flames, make sure that they are some type of constructive criticism. You shouldn't just say something like "This sucks!" and leave it at that. And if any one has any ideas about what you would like to see in the next one go ahead and tell me! Also, if for some strange reason some one says something nice, it's much appreciated! See you in m next chapter!* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. A Torn Heart

Love Hina: Change of Heart  
  
Disclaimer: Same old. Same old. But if Tokyo Pop would like to sell the rights of Love Hina for $6.54 and a pair of Nikes I'm here!  
  
A/N: OMG! You guys have made me sooo happy!! Even though I only got two reviews that was more than enough to convince me to continue! I can't believe people are really reading this! Also, thank you for your suggestions. I will keep them in mind writing this chapter and I will try to make it longer. Just one more thing before you start reading... LOVE HINA IS NOT PORN ALEXIS!!! Sorry, just had to get that out! On with the story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: A Torn Heart  
  
She watched him drive away, the man that she supposedly loved. She watched him speedily turn the corner and then run over a pothole. Then she watched, stunned, as his van did three spins and crash into a mailbox on the side of the road.  
  
She then watched with her mouth agape as Seta stumbled out, bleeding from the head and waved to her yelling, "I'm alright! Don't worry about me! Good night and see you tomorrow!" She chuckled under her depressed outer appearance.  
  
"That's my Seta." She just stood there for a moment realizing what she just said. [Did I just say "my Seta"?!] She knew it was only right. Her love to him had just been confessed. And his love to her had also surprisingly been shown. She couldn't believe it when he said that he had loved her. But, aside from the shocked part of her, there was also a part of her that was confused on why she wasn't reacting with joy. When she reassured Seta that her love for him was true after Keitaro confessed for her, she did so in a guilty tone, one that a child would use when they admitted to coloring all over the bathroom wall with their mom's new lipstick. She didn't know why, she just felt that way.  
  
She decided to shrug off what she just seen and began to walk back to the Hinata House. As she walked with her face looking down at her feet she felt miserable. She knew that her relationship with Keitaro would never be the same with her and Seta being together. She wanted to run away rather than walk to Hinata House but her legs continued to carry her. It wasn't long until she was standing in front of the stone stairs leading her to her destination. She carefully took each step, the wind dramatically blowing her long auburn hair to the side. For some reason the wind always seemed to do that to her. No body knew why, it's just something that happened. She paid no attention to that. She had her mind to set on the most important man in her life, which, surprisingly, wasn't Seta!  
  
[Oh Keitaro, I hope you're okay. Why'd you do that anyways? Oh, I wish that you loved me like I love you! I would rather be with you than Seta!] She suddenly stopped walking. She would have tumbled right down the stone staircase if she wasn't clutching onto the side railing.  
  
[OH MY GOD! Did I just say I love him!? And that I want to be with him!] She slowly sank to the ground. She couldn't walk due to this stunning realization.  
  
[It's true. I know it is.] A faint smile came across her pale face. For some reason she felt like a little piece of her had been found.  
  
[I love him so much. I love everything about him! I love how he is always concerned about the welfare of others before his own. I love how no matter how bad things look he always has that bright smile on his face to cheer everyone up! I love how he is always so sorry for things that he doesn't purposely do, even when I don't realize it's an accident at the time.] A full faced ear to ear smile appeared on her face. She felt so full, so content with her new found knowledge! She was about to get back up when it hit her.  
  
[Wait, I'm with Seta now, and besides, what in the world makes me think that Keitaro even feels that way about me?!?!? I must be nuts. But, I have to let him know how I feel eventually. I have to find him and somehow find out how he really feels about me! But how?] She hadn't even noticed that she had walked up the rest of the steps and entered the boarding house and passed by a confused Su trying desperately to get her attention. She had already walked up to the third floor and into her room. When she escaped her thoughts to walk up the steps she was startled to see that she was in her room. She fell down due to the scare and made a loud thud sound on the ground, which was also the ceiling of Keitaro's room. Her heart began to race as she expected Keitaro to open the hole in her ceiling to see if she was alright. But, he never opened the hole, he didn't even yell to ask her if she was okay. There was no response, after a minute had passed someone knocked on her door.  
  
[Could I be him? Could it be Keitaro?] She sat there with an air of anticipation.  
  
"Uh...come on in." The door gently opened as she saw a women with short sand colored hair come in. [Oh, it's only Kitsune.]  
  
"Hi Kitsune," she said in a disappointed tone.  
  
"Hi Naru, how are you doing? I got worried after you didn't come home for an hour."  
  
"An hour!? I must have zoned out for a while due to my thoughts." This was true. She lost her sense of time as soon as she realized that she, well, loved Keitaro. She would never tell Kitsune this, even though they were best friends.  
  
"Thoughts huh? What'cha been thinking about? What to wear to your next date with Seta?" She said this playfully. Even though the man she loved was in love with Naru, nothing could make her bitter to her best friend. Naru started to cry at the question. The reason, she didn't want to have a date with Seta. She wanted to have a date with Keitaro. [I wish so much that I could just take it all back so that Seta doesn't know that I ever loved him.] She covered her face before Kitsune could see her tears and wiped them away as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Kitsune, where's Keitaro? I need to talk to him." [Actually, I don't think I'm ready to tell him yet. I need to take care of Seta first.]  
  
"Naru," Kitsune started, "Keitaro is...well...he left."  
  
"Left where?" Naru asked in confusion.  
  
"He went back home Naru. He left this note in his room and we all found it when we went to get him for dinner. All of his stuff was gone. This is all he left behind." Kitsune kind of mumbled all of this but Naru caught every word. She just sat there in a state of shock as Kitsune set the note down in front of her and left.  
  
The note wasn't folded over but laid there with every word facing her in plain sight. She looked down and began to read.  
  
Dear tenets of the Hinata-sou:  
  
I am sorry to depart but I can no longer stay. I have made arrangements for Haruka to watch over you all while I am gone. I am also leaving Kitsune in charge of managing while I am gone. Take care.  
  
Sincerely, Keitaro Urishima  
  
[No! I have to find him!] She quickly got up and was running to the door when she tripped over her Kotsatsu.  
  
"Ow." She pushed herself to get up when she noticed another note on top of her desk. She quickly ran over to it and read it.  
  
To Naru,  
  
I am sorry that I had to leave but it hurts too much to be around you. You see, the only reason I confessed for you was because I love you and I wanted you to be happy with the one that you love.  
  
Goodbye, Keitaro Urishima  
  
P.S. Please don't try and find me.  
  
Naru just sat there, tears beginning to form in her eyes. The one she loved was gone and he didn't want to see her again.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: AHHHHH! WRITERS BLOCK!!! Sorry if this chapter is bad but I rewrote it like 7 times! I couldn't figure out what I wanted to happen! But, at least it's done! I also apologize about him leaving a note and going away since this is used so many times. I am trying really hard to make this original but what can I say? This is just the way it's turning out. I don't have anything planned except how it will end. How I get there just seemed to come as I type. Anyways, just remember, more reviews=better story!! The next one should be done in like half a week or so. Don't forget to review! Also if you have any suggestions I'd be happy to consider them. Thank you all for reading! It makes me really happy to know that my story isn't just sitting in the corner collecting dust. I love you all! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Insane with Relief

Love Hina: Change of Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina BLAH BLAH BLAH!  
  
A/N: Okay, it's time to write chapter 3! I now have 7 reviews and am on 2 favorites lists! Pretty good for a first timer huh!? LOL! So, I got many good suggestions from some of my reviewers for what to happen now. What to do? I don't want to steal anyone's ideas and I have a few of my own but I apologize right now if this story doesn't seem original. Like I said before I only know how I want it to end and how I get there just comes as I write! R/R! Here I go...... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Insane with Relief  
  
Minutes turned into hours and hours turned into days. It had been a week since Naru saw Keitaro last. She was deathly worried about him and she wanted him back badly.  
  
"Naru, are you alright? You haven't been yourself lately." Naru put her head up to face Kitsune who was looking down on her with a greatly concerned face.  
  
"I'm fine...." She was sick of saying it. Everyone had asked her that question since she began to feel depressed. She gave a fake smile to Kitsune and stood up from sitting at her kotatsu.  
  
"So....how are things?" Kitsune asked trying to start up a conversation.  
  
"What things?"  
  
"You know, with..." she paused, "with Seta."  
  
"Oh, those things. Well, to be bluntly honest, I don't know. I haven't talked to him lately. Of course he's stopped by but I always have something else that I have to do and I can't talk to him." Naru looked at Kitsune with her fake smile slowly disappearing at the sight of Kitsune frowning.  
  
[Kitsune is really the one who isn't acting herself! I haven't seen her smile lately. I wonder what's wrong.]  
  
"So what's wrong with you Kitsune? Why are you so down?"  
  
"Me? Down? No. I just need some sake to perk me up! Yep! I just need some sake!" Both of them just stood there looking at their feet. The truth was both of them missed Keitaro. No one in the Hinata House could feel happy without their kanrinin and friend home.  
  
"Well Kitsune, I have some stuff I have to do so I'll just be going okay."  
  
"Sure Naru, sayonara!" Naru walked past Kitsune, downstairs and was in front of the steps when she asked herself, "Where am I going?" She walked down the steps and figured out what she must do. She had to find Keitaro and ignore his request to leave him alone.  
  
"But I don't even know where he lives," she said to herself. [Where should I go now? I have to get him home! I can't live without him.] As she pondered where she could go it hit her! She was walking at a fast pace but then began to run! She knew where to go and the anticipation was pulling her there! When she finally reached Haruka's apartment she stood out front thinking.  
  
[What will I ask her? She knows that he doesn't want anyone to chase him. She won't tell me! Oh well, I have to try!] She knocked on her front door when it opened. But the person who answered wasn't Haruka at all. It was Seta!  
  
"Seta! What in the world are you doing here?" She was in a flurry. She was so psyched on talking to Haruka that she was literally blown away at the sight of him! Especially since he was the last person on Earth she wanted to see.  
  
"Oh.....uh.....hey Naru! What are you doing here?" He was acting frantic. Naru pushed the door open and walked past Seta, letting herself in.  
  
"I was just looking for Haruka. But, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, the truth is I came here to find Haruka too! The door was unlocked so I let myself in. A few seconds later you knocked and that's about it!" They both looked at each other with a fake smile. Suddenly they heard the jingle of keys outside the door.  
  
"Oh, I must have left it unlocked! Oh well." The knob twists and they see Haruka walk in with a shocked look on her face.  
  
"Uh, hi. What's going on?"  
  
"Oh hi Haruka! I...I mean we were just looking for you! He he" He had a huge sweat drop on his forehead and a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Well what do you two love birds want?" They both blushed and frowned at this.  
  
"Well actually....uh....I really need to tell Naru this alone...but...you are a big part of this too Haruka!" Naru turned to him. [What in the world could he want to tell me AND her?]  
  
"Seta, what in the world is it?" Haruka was a bit annoyed at him stuttering so much. Besides, she was very curious as to what he would want to tell both of them.  
  
"Well, I guess I should begin by telling you that......well......I have to....uh....leave. I am going on an expedition in China and I don't have a choice. I will be gone for quite some time." Naru and Haruka were both shocked. Naru was shocked as to why he would go if I loved her as much as he claimed. Haruka was shocked as to why it concerned her.  
  
"Really Seta? Are you really going to go?" Naru managed to spit out a few words.  
  
"Yes Naru. But that's not the biggest thing I need to tell you two." Haruka was even more confused. [Why did he come all the way here and sneak into my apartment to tell ME this?]  
  
"What does this have to do with me?" Haruka asked bluntly.  
  
"Well, Haruka, I need to tell Naru something first. Please excuse us." He takes Naru by the arm and pulls her outside of Haruka's apartment. Naru is still a little shocked from the news.  
  
"What Seta? What else is there?" He hesitated for a moment. He didn't want to say it but he knew he had to.  
  
"Naru, as I said, I am going to be gone for a very long time. Approximately 2 years. I know that is a very long time and I understand that leaving you here after our confession would be cruel. But, I have to tell you something very important. Well, when I heard the news of the expedition I expected not to go because of you. But, when I was told it was a must and that doing this might be the most important thing in my career I felt very sad inside. And, images of the ones I loved ran through my mind. I knew that I would not see most of them for so long that we might drift form one another. But, there was one person that I realized I couldn't bear to be without. I didn't realize that I had such strong feelings for this person until I found out that I would leave them again." He paused.  
  
"Naru, do you know who this person is?"  
  
"Well....isn't it me?" He shook his head.  
  
"But Seta?! If it isn't me.....then who?" She stood there looking into his eyes. Tears were starting to form and she was obviously drowning in the confusion. But, suddenly, her eyes widened and the tears disappeared. She nodded her head to show that she understood. He looked to his feet.  
  
"So, I guess I realized who the most important person was at the thought of leaving. I'm sorry Naru. I don't know what to say but that I was wrong. I really thought I loved you but I guess I was wr......" Naru put her finger to his lips and nodded her head once again to symbolize that she got it all and she didn't need to hear any more.  
  
"Seta, I get it. But, since we are being honest I'll tell you something too. When we confessed I also realized that I was going to lose someone close to my heart. I forgive you if you forgive me." She gave him a sweet smile and held out her hand. They shook on their forgiveness. Seta smiled back. He knew who she was talking about. He had no need to ask.  
  
"Well, I guess I have to tell Haruka. And good luck with your special someone." He walked back into Haruka's apartment and left Naru alone.  
  
"I can't believe that I'm not with Seta anymore! It's over! Now I just need to tell Keitaro and....." She paused. She was back where she started. She knew that she couldn't walk into there now. Not while Seta was telling Haruka how he felt about her. She decided that she would go home and rest. After what had just happened, anyone would be drained. But, for a split second she was really heart broken. [That must have been how Keitaro felt.] She walked back. The whole time she had a huge smile on her face. She truly felt free. As soon as she found Keitaro, they would have nothing keeping them apart. When she reached the Hinata House and walked in she met up with Shinobu who was walking to the stairs. She looked a bit down. She had been a little less of herself since her Sempai left.  
  
"Oh hello Naru-sempai! My you look happy. What happened?" Without thinking Naru blurted out her answer.  
  
"Seta and I broke up!" She happily skipped up the steps to her floor and went into her bedroom. She hopped into bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Meanwhile, Shinobu was running all through the Hinata House telling everyone that Naru had gone crazy with a broken heart. Kitsune just smirked at this. She knew what that meant. She knew why Naru was so happy even though Naru had never told her the truth about her love for Keitaro. It was just one of those things that best friends could tell. Unfortunately, every one else still thought that Naru had cracked.  
  
End of Chapter 3!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Whoa! It's done! Sorry that you don't know what happened when Seta told Haruka that he loved her but that's a different story! LOL! Well, sorry that I didn't write more but I want to try and make this have as many chapters as I can. I feel a little bit regretful for chapter 2. I wish that I didn't have Naru realize her love for Keitaro so quickly! Oh well! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to write the reviews that I love so much. The next chapter might not be up until like Wednesday because I'm having parties and stuff! Konichiwa! 


	4. Where Oh Where

Love Hina: Change of Heart  
  
Disclaimer: Must I say it again! Oh okay....I don't own Love Hina!  
  
A/N: Okay Okay! Forgive me! I am so sorry for taking such a long time to write this chapter. I got a little sidetracked and a bit lazy. I'll try and write the next chapter fast to make up for lost time. Back to the story....everyone thinks Naru is crazy but she is actually just plain happy. Well, since everything seems to be going good with Naru I decided to start off with some Keitaro POV! R/R! Well, let's begin shall we....... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Where Oh Where  
  
[Oh man....I feel so depressed....well at least I made her happy.] Keitaro walked out of his room carrying all of his belongings in suitcases. He walked upstairs and opened Naru's door. He slowly walked in, as quiet as a mouse and put down his note to the girl he loved saying that he was leaving. He felt satisfied with it. It told her how he felt and why he did what he did. He walked out and turned back once more. He felt like he was leaving a piece of him in this room. But, he had to leave. It just hurt him too much to stay and watch Naru and Seta together. For once, he had to do what was best for him. He would leave and maybe even get over her eventually! But, he doubted it. He just loved her too much. When he left he knew in his heart that he probably wouldn't return. He stood there, a single tear dropping to the floor before he left. He closed her door, once again picked up his belongings and walked downstairs and left another note meant for all of the borders in the dining room and quickly left before anyone had else came home. He walked down the steps and let his feet carry him wherever they wanted. When he finally stopped walking he was at a very familiar place. He sat down in the sandbox and closed his eyes. He thought about where he could go.  
  
"If I go back home it will be way too easy for them to find me. But, I don't want to be a bother to mom and dad. But where else is there? Where....where....where....." He opened his eyes to see that night had already fallen. He stood up with a frown and dusted himself off. He picked up his bags and began to walk once again when he suddenly stopped. His eyes lit up and a huge smile went across his face.  
  
"I know just where I will go! Naru will never find me!" As he happily skipped to his new home he slowly started to walk normal until he began to depressingly drag his feet.  
  
[Naru...I will miss you so much.] ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, so what should I do now? How am I going to find out what his address is? I wish I could talk to Haruka already! It has been a while. Maybe they are done talking by now. Yeah, I should go check." She got up from her kotatsu and walked downstairs only to find that all of her fellow residents were waiting for her. They all had a weird look on their faces, like Naru was to be captured and tied up. The freaky part was that Su was holding her Mecha Tama 3 controller and Sarah was actually holding a rope!  
  
"What in the world is wrong you guys? Why are you looking at me like that?! What's with the rope and.....HEY!" Sarah had wrapped the whole rope around her and Naru was struggling to get loose.  
  
"What do you guys think your doing?! And where's Kitsune? KITSUNE HELP!"  
  
"Sorry Naru-Sempai but it appears that you have been deeply traumatized and have gone insane!" Motoko assisted Sarah with adding another rope to more securely trap Naru.  
  
"What are you talking about? Deeply traumatized about what?"  
  
"See! She can't even bring herself to say what has happened!"  
  
"What! What's happening?" She struggled a bit more but every time she moved Su would move her finger a little bit closer to the button which would release Mecha Tama 3 on her.  
  
"S-sorry Naru, but when you came home earlier you were very cheerful about breaking up with Seta and it appeared that you had gone crazy! I thought you would be upset since sempai went through so much trouble to get you two together."  
  
"Is that what all this is about? I haven't gone crazy you guys!"  
  
"Then why were you so happy that you broke up with Seta?"  
  
"Oh, well, you see, I guess I was just happy because....um....."  
  
[What should I do? I can't tell them the truth that........]  
  
"Because what Naru-sempai?" Motoko was getting annoyed, which wasn't a good thing.  
  
"Because.....um.....I was just happy for Seta because now he can be with his true love...Haruka! Yep!" Everyone just stood there, with their mouths agape.  
  
[Uh oh...I probably shouldn't have said that......Oh well...what else could I have done!]  
  
"Oh, well, that was very kind of you Naru-sempai. But, does Seta really love Haruka? I never knew!" Motoko untied Naru and Sara had a disappointed pout on her face.  
  
[Man! And I was gonna have some fun,] thought the blonde haired American. Naru stood up and dusted herself off. Just then Kistune walks in.  
  
"Howdy guys! What's everyone up to here? Did I miss anything?" Everyone almost fell down.  
  
"Well, I have something to do so I'll just be leaving. Uh...bye!" Naru left the front doors of the Hinata House and began to walk to Haruka's apartment.  
  
[Wow....that was a close one.] Meanwhile, everyone was telling Kitsune about Seta loving Haruka.  
  
"Wow, he loved Haruka! What a strange turn of events...Hehe..." Kitsune frowns a bit,  
  
[Oh great! Why can't I ever be the one he loves?]  
  
"Okay so here I am. I'm in front of her apartment. I hope I'm doing the right thing. All I know is I have to get Keitaro back! Okay, here I go," she quietly spoke to herself. But, Haruka overheard her.  
  
"So Naru, you're looking to find Keitaro huh?" Naru quickly turned around to see Haruka leaning against a rail outside of her apartment with the usual cigarette hanging from her mouth.  
  
"Oh hi Haruka, you scared me! Uh, yeah, you don't happen to know do you?" Naru had confused face.  
  
[I wonder what happened with Seta.]  
  
"I'm afraid I can't give you that information Naru. Sorry, but you know he asked for no one to find him." Naru took a few steps forward with a pleading look on her face.  
  
"Please Haruka, what is his address?"  
  
"Naru, I could give you his address but you won't find him back home! He isn't that much of an idiot to just go to such an obvious place. Besides, I checked already."  
  
"But, if he isn't home, where could he be?"  
  
"I don't know Naru, but why are you looking for him anyways?"  
  
"What do you mean? Didn't Seta tell you?"  
  
"Seta? He didn't tell me anything. When he came back earlier I told him I didn't want to talk to him and kicked him out! Why, what was he going to tell me?" Naru just stood there.  
  
[Should I tell her? I guess I should let her know before she hears it from the others! They'll probably over exaggerate it knowing them!] "Well Haruka, me and him, we kind of, broke up." Haruka straightened herself and looked at Naru concerned.  
  
"Why, what happened?"  
  
"Well, Seta should really tell you this but, let's just say we both had someone else in mind instead of each other." Haruka looked at her confused, then her eyes widened and shown with understanding.  
  
"Oh, I see, so that's why you are looking for Keitaro." Naru blushed and nodded.  
  
"Well, what about Seta?"  
  
"Well, that's all I can say so, uh, bye Haruka and thank you for your time." As Naru began to walk away she didn't see Haruka take her cigarette out of her mouth and shake her head.  
  
"That Seta, breaking up with Naru for me. Why must that idiot always live in the past?" Just then she hears he phone ringing from her apartment. She walks in and picks up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Haruka, it's me, Keitaro."  
  
Meanwhile~~~~~~  
  
Naru walked, head held low, eyes welling with tears.  
  
[That idiot! Where is he already!?] She walked into the local park and sat down on a bench. It was now pitch black with only street lights on to guide those to their homes.  
  
"I have to find you already! I don't know how much more of this I can take!"  
  
End of Chapter 4!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Yay! It's done! Once again sorry that it took me so long. Normally I just take one or two days, not a week and a half! Bad me! LOL....why am I laughing at that? Anyways, I think I am going to write a new fic with my friend about Kodocha! I'll keep you posted on that and write a preview in an author note. Just so you know....it's gonna be angst *shudders* I hate those but she wants to write it so whatever! Anyways, I hope this chapter isn't a disappointment. Sorry if anyone seems OOC. I just suck like that. Anyways....REVEIW like always. You know how I love those reviews! The next chapter should be up in like a few days like normal! Bye bye for now! Happy reading! 


	5. My Lost Love?

Love Hina: Change of Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT....I repeat..do NOT not own Love Hina.....Oh wait..oh well.you get the point!  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the additional reviews. I was getting worried that no one was reading my story after not getting any for a while! Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed my cliff hanger! I do love them myself. Well, I am planning to only have one or two more chapters after this one. All depends on what happens next! The truth is, right now I don't even know where Keitaro decided to stay! I guess it will come to me when I have to mention it in the story! There will definitely be a lot more of Keitaro in this chapter! OK, here I go...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Chapter 5: My Lost Love?  
  
As he finished buttoning his shirt he put on his glasses and looked at himself in the mirror. He stared at his lifeless face and noticed his empty eyes, void of their usual glow. Though he never noticed the glow before, he could certainly see something missing. He picked up the comb off of the sink counter and brought it a few inches above his messy brown hair. As he inched it closer he just let his arm go limp and placed the comb back where it was found.  
  
"What's the point?" He glumly told his reflection. He walked out of the bathroom, leaving the door behind him open. As he walked over pizza boxes on the floor he made his way to the front door. He looked back. He noticed footsteps from the hallway.  
  
"Oh, good morning. I would like to thank you again for letting me stay here. I'll be back later." He looked at the floor and then at his friend. He felt happy not be void of friendship of some kind, even if they weren't that close. He had even forgotten his two new room mates' names a number of times. But, they had never forgotten his. But, he didn't forget their names when he was thinking of a place to stay and that was all that really mattered. "No problem Keitaro! We know you'd do the same, right! Oh that would be great! Living in an all girls dorm!" Haitini wiped the drool from his face and smiled.  
  
"So anyways, where are you going?"  
  
"Well, I decided that I should maybe get out. You know, I think maybe this sulking stuff is getting to me way too much. I just miss her so much and I'm..." Keitaro looked up to Haitini to see a concerned face.  
  
"Oh sorry, I guess I'm rambling. Well, once again, thanks and I'll be home to cook dinner. Maybe for once pizza and take out won't be our only meals." He gave a small smile and a bit of a laugh. Maybe his sense of humor was finally coming back. He opened the door and turned back once more. "Tell Shirai that we are having something special." Keitaro turned and closed the door behind him. As he walked downstairs and out of the apartment building he never once looked up. The truth is that he hadn't healed at all. He had only learned to shield his true emotions with small talk. He had been living with Haitini and Shirai for little over a week. He wasn't ready to face anyone that would bring him and Naru in contact. As he walked into town where all the stores and restaurants were he saw his reflection in a store window. He stared for a while and noticed how sloppy his hair still was. He combed it a bit with his fingers until he felt satisfied with it enough to turn and walk on. As he walked he placed his hands in his pockets and lifted his head enough to see his surroundings. He saw a market in front of him and decided to buy the food he promised. Though it was morning to Haitini it was actually afternoon to most. Those two sure did sleep late on the days that they don't work, whatever job they had. Keitaro never bothered to ask. He was just happy that they let him live with them free of charge. Even though that was highly unusual for those two, they could be generous when they wanted to. Keitaro would be fine with spending money for dinner. He still had plenty left that he had saved when he was manager.  
  
Before Keitaro walked into the store, something caught his eye. He turned to his left to see a pay phone in the distance. He stood there for a moment thinking. Then he nodded his head in approval and made his way into the market.  
  
[It would be right to tell someone that I am alright so they don't worry. I'll call Haruka later tonight.]  
  
Later that day::::::::::::  
  
She stood there for a moment in shock. Slowly a smile crept onto her face and she replied to the voice of her run away nephew.  
  
"Hello Keitaro! It's very nice to hear from you."  
  
"Yeah, it's very nice to speak to you again too, Haruka. So, how is everyone? Good I hope."  
  
"Well, mostly they are all fine, but they haven't really been completely themselves lately due to your absence. Anyways, the more important question is how are you? And where are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine!" Haruka could sense that he was lying.  
  
"Really, fine huh? Well, good for you. But, still, where are you?" On the other end she heard no response as Keitaro hesitated.  
  
"Uh, Haruka, I am not sure if I should tell you." Haruka got a bit angry. If she could smack him on the back of the head through the phone she would d it.  
  
"Don't you trust your own family?"  
  
"Well, if you put it that way, he he, uh, I am staying at...Shirai and Haitini's apartment."  
  
"Who's apartment?"  
  
"Well, the only person that really knows who they are besides me is..you know.." He stopped himself from saying her name before he could bring back the pain.  
  
"Yes, I know who. I am assuming you don't want me to tell Naru." Keitaro sighed at the mention of her name trying to calm himself before he became upset.  
  
"Okay Keitaro, I promise I won't tell or may she and Seta break up."  
  
"Thank you Haruka. Well, I guess that will do it! It was nice talking to you. Take care."  
  
"Yes, take care Keitaro." She put the receiver on the hook and sighed. She took in a deep breath of smoke to calm her nerves.  
  
"Hm.completely clueless as usual. I guess I should just wait until I see Naru again so I can share that little detail with her. After all, they already broke up."  
  
Meanwhile::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
She stood up from the bench and wiped the tears from her face. She had only been crying for about a minute or two but it had seemed like hours to her. She pushed her soaked bangs out of her eyes and looked at her surroundings.  
  
"If only she had known where he was it would have been so easy. I hope he's alright though. But, I just don't understand! Where in the world could he be?! I just can't stand this!!" Before she knew it tears were once again streaming down her face. She stood there for a moment in the dark trying to compose herself. When she felt herself calm down a bit she began to walk back to the Hinata House, unable to keep her mind from wandering over to Keitaro. Eventually she made it up the stairs, through the doors, and into her room.  
  
[But, I don't care! It isn't over! I just can't give him up. It's only been a week. He couldn't have gone too far.] She laid down on her futon and pressed her face into her pillow. Even though she had no hope left in her mind, she still had a flicker left deep in her heart.  
  
The next day:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Hm..Keitaro.there you are.I knew...I'd...I'd..."  
  
"Naru wake up!" Kitsune gently shook her sleeping friend. Naru's eyes shut themselves tighter. She then moved her arms around and grabbed her blanket, pulling it over her head and whining.  
  
"Naru, for the last time wake up!" Naru only crawled into a tighter ball. With no other choice Kitsune went to drastic measures.  
  
"HEY NARU WAKE UP! KEITARO'S BACK!" Naru shot out of bed and pushed Kitsune into the corner of her room.  
  
"What did you say????!!!" She had a hopeful glint in her eyes that made Kitsune feel guilty for what she had just done.  
  
"I...I..uh....I have to use the bathroom!" Kitsune dashed out of Naru's room and down to the dining room where the other borders were waiting to begin breakfast.  
  
"He he.well, I woke her up! But, let me warn you, she must have woke up on the wrong side of the bed today cause she is just acting crazy! Ya'll best avoid her for your own health or....."  
  
"Kitsune! Where is he?? He isn't here?" Everyone stared at Naru. She was fully dressed, wearing her outfit from yesterday. It was very wrinkled, showing that she has slept in them. She had a frantic look of concern on her face and was turning her head every which way looking for something, or someone.  
  
"Uh, Naru, I don't know what you're talking about!" Naru ran over to Kitsune and placed her arms on the fox looking woman's shoulders.  
  
"But, I thought I heard you say that Keitaro was back!" Kitsune frantically shook her head no.  
  
[Wow, note to self, don't EVER wake Naru up by lying EVER again! She's scary!]  
  
"But, I heard you say it!" The glint of hope earlier present in Naru's eyes had long since faded.  
  
"S-sorry Naru." Naru let go of her grip of Kitsune and looked at them. Looking into all their eyes she could see that it was true. Keitaro was not back. She turned around and began to walk upstairs to her room when she was stopped by Motoko calling her.  
  
"Naru-sempai, what's wrong? You were fine yesterday. Why so concerned for him today? Why are you even concerned at all?" Naru turned around to face them all. She saw the worried looks on Shinobu's and Motoko's face. She also saw the suspicious smile spread across Kitsune's lips.  
  
[I'm so sick of this already!] Naru stared at them and without hesitation decided what to say for her self this time.  
  
"Simple, because I love him," she whispered. She secretly hoped no one heard her, but mostly she didn't care. But, everyone had heard and they were all speechless as she turned back and walked upstairs to her room. Everyone except Kitsune that is.  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
Back in Naru's room::::::::::  
  
Searching through her closet she picked out a pair of khaki capris and a quarter sleeved pink top. She put on a pair of slippers and went over to her mirror. She picked up a nearby brush and combed her hair. Then she walked downstairs to the dining room where everyone sat in complete silence. Taking her seat at the table she began to eat her food. But, she wasn't oblivious to all of the piercing stares. She just didn't care. They had asked her what was up and she had told them. As the seconds flew by she noticed that everyone was slowly starting up some morning small talk and averting their attention else ware. Naru quickly finished up her plate and stood.  
  
"Thank you very much for the breakfast Shinobu."  
  
"Uh..You're welcome Naru-sempai.." Naru walked past all the residents and made her way out the front door. She was determined to find him, now that everyone knew she loved him, she did have an obligation.  
  
"How am I going to find him? Um..maybe I could go to the local market and ask if anyone has seen him. Yeah, that could be a start. But, I'm going to need a picture. I guess Haruka would have one. Ok, at least I have a start." Naru made her way to Haruka's apartment when she noticed a familiar face walking down the sidewalk across from her.  
  
"Oh, hey Haruka! I was just looking for you!" She ran across the street to meet up with her. Haruka smiled.  
  
"Hey Naru, I was just looking for you too. Look, I have something that I should tell you about Keitaro." Naru's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Really!? What is it?" That hopeful glint had once again returned.  
  
"Well, after you left last night he called me." A smile spread across Naru's face.  
  
"Well, what did he say? How is he? Alright I hope!"  
  
"Settle down. Look, he's fine. He just wanted to call to check up on everyone."  
  
"Haruka..did he say where he was." Naru calmed herself and held her breath.  
  
"Well, yes he did. But, I swore on yours and Seta's relationship that I wouldn't tell. You two haven't gotten back together have you?" Naru smiled and shook her head no. She still hadn't let go of that breath.  
  
"Okay, I guess he can't hold anything against me then. He's staying at his two friend's apartment." Naru let go of her breath and gave Haruka a confused look.  
  
"What were their names?"  
  
"Oh, they were Shi...Sir..well, something and Hit..Heni.." Naru just looked even more confused.  
  
"Uh, sorry, guess I forgot." Upon hearing this Naru's eyebrow began to twitch and her fists began to clench.  
  
"Well, I better be going. Bye and good luck." Haruka walked away for obvious reasons and left Naru alone.  
  
[Ah! Well, at least I know he is ok. And I know that he is staying with two of his friends.] She began to walk into town when she realized she forgot to ask for a picture. She shrugged it off and decided to just describe him. As she walked she searched her surroundings for Keitaro's face just in case he was there. But as she looked to her left she accidentally bumped into someone on her right knocking them both to the ground.  
  
"Ouch! Sorry, are you alright?" As Naru looked up she was shocked to see a familiar face.  
  
"I'm ok. How about you...Naru!" They both stared at each other until someone spoke up at last.  
  
"Hey, uh, what's your name again?" Haitini fell down again at the question. She may have forgotten his name but Haitini certainly couldn't. Not with her being the reason for his new room mate.  
  
"Don't you remember? I'm Haitini, Naru!" She put her hand behind her head.  
  
"Oh, sorry Haitini. I'm surprised you even remember my name!"  
  
"Oh, how could I ever! Keitaro never shuts up about y.." He put his hands over his mouth as he realized what he had just said.  
  
"Did you just say what I think you just said!?" Naru's whole face lit up in sheer joy.  
  
"Uh, no! Just a slip up! I didn't say it! No!"  
  
"Thank you Haitini! Thank you so much!"  
  
"Oooh, just please don't tell him I told you!"  
  
"No problem! But, tell me, where do you live?" Haitini looked at her begging pout. He couldn't resist. He had to give in.  
  
"Oh, don't give me the puppy dog face! Ok, fine! Just follow me.but stay at least 3 yards behind." He had tears coming from his eyes in defeat.  
  
"Yes! Thank you!" She followed Keitaro's friend as he led her. She was practically skipping. She was finally going to see Keitaro and tell him how she felt. She was going to tell him that she loved him.  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
A/N: Yay! I am finally done! Well, hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if it was a little boring. Also, sorry that the end of this chapter was so happy. Sad to be continues are the best! Anyways, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but it will most likely be the last. No more than a week I promise! Well, don't forget to review! Take care everyone. 


	6. Clearing the Air of Sorrow

Love Hina: Change of Heart  
  
Disclaimer: Go ahead and sue me! I would just like to see you try! *Plz dont read this Ken Akamatsu!* hehehe  
  
A/N: Hello everyone! or should I say Konichiwa minna-san! I would just like to say that the only reason that this chapter wasn't up like 2 days after chapter 5 was not that I got writers block or anything like that, I just got lazy. Sorry sorry sorry! I have had so much free time just laying around saying that I am bored but I wouldnt write cuz of my laziness. Let me tell ya, procrastination is not fun, well it kinda is sometimes but whatever! I am rambling. Well, not that I am done telling you all how sorry I am I would like to say that this is the final chapter! But wait! There is a surprise. I might add another chapter just for fun. Emphasizing the might. It won't really affect the story at all, it will just be a little something extra. Well, here is the long awaited chapter 6.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 6: Clearing the Air of Sorrow  
  
"Can't you walk any faster?" Naru whined to Haitini.  
  
"Sheesh Naru! Why don't you breath or something." Naru just rolled her eyes. She had been waiting for this for a long long time. Well, maybe it had only been a little over a week but it seemed pretty long to her. She had been worried about him greatly and wanted to see him very much. Not only to check up on him but to tell him that she loved him. She had discovered it too late and he had already left. It was just like her not to notice good things in front of her face until they were out of reach. But, she didnt want to pass this one up. She knew if she did she would only regret it later. Sure, he may be a pervert and a bit of an idiot at times but she knew that he could also be very sweet and he also had an ability to make her feel completely content. How, she didn't know. But, frankly, she didn't care. Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed a hand waving frantically in front of her face and a screaming Haitini.  
  
"Naru, Naru you there? Anybody home? Hello!"  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry. Uh...are we there yet?"  
  
"Just about." They turned another corner and walked about another 30 seconds before Haitini stopped in front of a large building. It was about 3 stories tall with a simple look to it. It didn't seem to be for the poor but it would look a lot higher class with a few simple repaires.  
  
Haitini led Naru up a flight of stairs to the second floor and to a door with the numbers 202 on the front. He put his key in to unlock it and took it out without opening the door. He then looked back at Naru.  
  
"Well, I am just gonna leave now. I don't want him to know I was the one to rat him out. Me and Sharia should be back later on. We got some things to do. Well, bye."  
  
"Oh okay. Bye." Haitini walked past her and headed down the stairs, leaving Naru standing with nothing but her own thoughts and an open door leading to Keitaro.  
  
[Should I do this? What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he rejects me? No, I have to do this. I have to at least bring him home.]  
  
She took a deep breath to brace herself and put her hand to the doorknob. She decided knocking was a bad idea because she might run away before he could even reach the knob. She took another breath and held it while slowly turning the knob and pushing the door open. She quietly stepped inside and gently closed the door behind her. She looked around and released her breath to see no Keitaro in sight. She put her hand to her chest to feel her heart beating a mile a minute.  
  
[Just calm down Naru. This isn't a big deal. Omigosh what was that!?] She jumped when she heard a voice. A very familiar voice.  
  
"Na..ru...saga..wa.." Her heart skipped as she turned around to see....... nothing. She shook her head in confusion.  
  
[Did I just hear Keitaro saying my name? Must have been my imagination.]  
  
"Hmm...Naru..." Her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"I definetly heard that!" She whispered to herself. Taking better care looking around she noticed something she was shocked she hadn't noticed before, a sleeping figure on the couch. It was him. It was Keitaro. She put her hand to her mouth to keep from shouting anything that would wake him up.  
  
[It's him! It's really him!] She took away her hand to reveal a huge smile on her face along with very dreamy eyes.  
  
[Oh my gosh how did I fall for him so easily?] She thought to herself. She shook off the question knowing how she had too many things to think about at the moment. Like how she was going to confess to him. But more importantly what was she going to do right now? Quickly shaking all her thoughts out of her head and defying her basic instinct to run she slowly stepped forward. Sitting on her knees next to the sleeping Keitaro she tried to gather enough courage to wake him when she saw a very distressed look on his face as he began to whimper a bit.  
  
[I wonder what he's dreaming about,] Naru thought with a worried look. Before she could even conjure up possibilities her question was answered.  
  
"Naru....Seta..happy to..gether..bye.....forever..." A tear swiftly escaped his eye. Though it was small it had a great signifigance to her. Naru felt her cheeks become wet as tears escaped her eyes. She sat there for a moment sulking in the sorrow he was feeling because of her. Snapping herself out of it she wiped away her tears. She knew that it was time. If she waited any longer she might never have such a strong motivation pushing her to a confession.  
  
"Oh Keitaro. You are so wrong," She whispered before leaning forward and gently kissing him on the lips. She slowly pulled away. She was a little shocked at herself. This was just not like her. She didn't even feel this strongly about Seta when he tutored her.  
  
She grinned when she saw a smile appear on his sleeping face. She put her hand on his cheek and looked adoringly to his face as his eyes began to open.  
  
The End of Chapter 6  
  
A/N: Okay okay I have to say that I am the most evil mean down right dirty writer on the whole fanfiction.net website! I make you people wait almost a month and then I leave on him waking up and seeing Naru!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!? Well here is the answer. I am a very review crazy person and I have had 19 reviews for a very long time. So, I will post the next chappie of this baby when I get AT LEAST 30! Now reveiw people! And to make up for this sudden meanness I will give the first reviewer......um.....a special mention and say.....uh.....how great and wonderful and talented he/she is! So plz reveiw or the end of this will be held prisoner on my computer until the end of time...or I just feel so guilty I explode and put it on with a million apologies to all of you! No...I think I am gonna stick to the first option. Well, bye bye my friends....PLZ DONT BE MAD AT ME! *BTW: I wrote the author notes at the begining of this chapter a LONG time ago and didn't plan to do this. So call me a big fat liar, I will just refer you to the rubber verses glue case. LOL...that wasn't really funny..well ja ne again!* 


	7. A New Begining

Love Hina: Change of Heart  
  
Disclaimer: Look at all the other disclaimers please.  
  
A/N: Well, I am on the last chapter of my first fic. This is so sad! I loved writing this. Well, I am gonna need to start a new one but I can't seem to think of a story. If any one reading this has an idea for a Love Hina story then please email me at SugarAndSpiceChik@hotmail.com ok. My mind has been running a creativity blank all summer. Ok well now it is time for the little recognition thing I promised my very first reviewer of chapter 6! Here goes....  
  
DevilMayCry-84 - Lucky you! Well since you were my first reviewer I just want to tell you that you are awesome!   
  
All my other reviewers - You guys are all awesome too! Thanks for the reviews and much love!  
  
*Back to A/N* Well I can't wait to hear some of your ideas so please hurry up and email me! I am actually starting to look forward to writing. I just need a story.  
  
[ONE MORE THING! THIS STORY HAS A LITTLE TINY LIME OKAY! IT'S NOT THAT BAD CONSIDERING I HAVE NEVER KISSED ANY ONE AND AM JUST MAKING THIS UP. I'M ONLY 14, CAN'T BE TOO BIG.]  
  
Well, here is the final chapter....  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Last chapter:  
  
"Oh Keitaro. You are so wrong," She whispered before leaning forward and gently kissing him on the lips. She slowly pulled away. She was a little shocked at herself. This was just not like her. She didn't even feel this strongly about Seta when he tutored her.  
  
She grinned when she saw a smile appear on his sleeping face. She put her hand on his cheek and looked adoringly to his face as his eyes began to open.  
  
Chapter 7: A New Begining  
  
Keitaro's eyes slowly began to open. He could feel a presence above him but who could he logically think it was? Both of his roomates were out and no one knew where his hide out was.  
  
He couldn't see much but a blur. But, he could definitly see something or someone leaning over him. He was in a bit of shock but more of curiousity. Blinking a few time and rubbing his eyes he leaned in for a closer look. Squinting he started to make out a nose. Then a mouth and eyes. He found these facial features particularly familiar, but on who? Getting faint ideas in his head of who this person could be he reached on the floor beside the couch for his glasses. Putting them carefully on while closing his eyes to allow them to adjust he wondered if it was just his imagination the whole time. Knowing how blind he was without his glasses he could have been staring at a lamp or something.   
  
Opening his eyes once again he now could perfectly make out that this was no lamp. It was her. The women he loved and could never have. The sight of her scared him greatly at that moment. He just looked at her stunned.  
  
"Na na naru...?" He managed to stutter out while pointing a finger at her.  
  
"Hello there sleepy head." She responded with a kind smile. Keitaro's eyes widened and he jumped up off the couch landing on his face. Before Naru could get up to help him he stood and backed himself into a wall.  
  
"W-what are y-you doing here? W-what's going o-on?" Naru just smiled sweetly as she walked closer to him leaving about a foot of space between them.   
  
"Keitaro, I finally found you. After all those nights I finally found you." Her eyes began to once again fill with tears as she stood there holding her head in her hands.  
  
"Oh no. D-don't cry. It's okay. Shh..." He walked towards her and put his arms around her, letting her cry in his chest while patting her head. Keitaro really couldn't understand why she would be so upset about him. His mind began to wander of the possiblities and suddenly it struck him. His eyes widened and a smile of understanding crept across his face to show he had figured it out.  
  
"I'm dreaming," he said aloud.  
  
"That's it. I'm still dreaming. I must be having one of those dreams where I think I woke up but I am actually still fast asleep." He gave a small chuckle as Naru rased her face to look at him with red eyes and a confused look.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Wow, another dream with you in it huh. It seems I can't do anything without you invading my every thought." He put his hands on Naru's shoulders and pushed her away from him.  
  
"Keitaro what are you saying? Your'e not asleep! This is real!" Naru was pleading to him but he only shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Ha ha! Yeah right!" Naru began to get annoyed.  
  
"Keitaro, this really isn't a dream!" Keitaro only shook his head smiling like an idiot.  
  
"Oh yeah. Well then explain to me why if I pinch myself I wake up! " He moved his hand to his arm. As he felt the pain and nothing around him changed he looked at Naru with a terrified look on his face.  
  
"AAAGH!! I'm not dreaming! What's going on! Oh my...." His frantic screaming and running around in circles were interrupted when Naru began to giggle and laugh uncontrollably. Keitaro quicly calmed down to look at Naru in confusion.  
  
"Naru, if this is real, then what are you doing here? How did you find me? I thought this was a good hiding place." Naru calmed down to answer his question, her cheeks were soar and red from laughing so hard.  
  
"Sorry, I can't tell you that. It's a secret." Keitaro looked at her confused.  
  
"Keitaro," Naru started while walking towards him and taking his hand. Keitaro's face turned red as confusion once again took over him.   
  
"Keitaro, I came here so I could tell you..." she paused.  
  
"Naru what is it?" Keitaro asked in a very concerned voice. Naru looked into his eyes. She loved his eyes. They were so deep and caring. Every time she wandered into them the whole world would melt away and she wouldn't be able to pull away from them. It was an odd feeling but she liked it. They stood there for a while until Keitaro snapped them both out of it.  
  
"Naru, what's wro.." he was unable to speak any more as Naru cut him off with her lips. He didn't understand why SHE of all people would be doing this. She leaned more into it, causing Keitaro to walk backwards, being trapped between her and the wall. Keitaro's mind was now racing. Eventually he gave in and returned the passion and the..what was that? the love of the kiss. He began to stoke her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself even closer to him. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. When they finally released eachother they both fell to their knees. They were breathing very hard and blushing a bright shade of red.  
  
"Wow," was all Keitaro could say.  
  
"Wow is right," Naru stated as she had a look of pleasent surprise take over her.  
  
"W-w-why d-d-did you.... do t-t-that?" Naru looked up from the floor and took a deep breath.  
  
"Because, I I l-love you." There, she finally said it! Keitaro could feel reality slip from him. He had never thought she would ever say those three words to him.   
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Yes," Naru reasured him as she began to worry that he wasn't going to respond the way she hoped.  
  
"B-but what about....you know..S-seta?"  
  
"Let's say we went our seperate ways."  
  
"But, does he know?" Naru was getting a little annoyed but couldn't blame him for asking so many questions.   
  
"Yes, we talked and we told eachother we had someone else in our hearts. Someone that we knew we couldn't live without." Keitaro blushed.  
  
"But who was Seta going to?" Naru smiled.  
  
"That doesn't matter right now." Naru frowned. What was taking him so long to say it. Maybe she had been wrong all this time. She felt a sharp pain in her heart. She knew that rejection hurt but she never knew it could feel THIS bad.  
  
"Keitaro, listen. I completely understand if you don't feel the same way." She could feel her eyes begin to burn as tears yet again returned. Keitaro looked at her in complete shock. How could he have not said anything.   
  
"No Naru, I do love you. Please don't cry," he softly told her as he wiped a tear off her cheek. Her face lit up and she smiled sweetly to him.  
  
"Well then why didn't you just say that earlier!" He blushed at the thought.  
  
"Well, I was just...uh...too afraid I guess." Naru through her arms around him.  
  
"Oh Keitaro." She pulled away and smiled.  
  
"Now we got to get you home! Things just aren't the same without you there."  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess I should. After all the only reason I left was because you and Seta were together. It just hurt so much to be around you after that. I really did love you so much and.." Naru cut him off by putting a finger on his lips. She then took his hand.  
  
"Keitaro, it was very kind of you to bring me and Seta together. But, when you did that I was angry with you. I didn't know why. Not until I realized that since I was with Seta I couldn't be with you. I'm very happy you did do that or else I would still be drooling over him and taking you for granted." She leaned forward into Keitaro's embrace and smiled to herself.   
  
"I love you Naru."  
  
"I love you too Keitaro."  
  
The both stayed for a while, sitting on the floor in eachothers arms, completely content with the moment.  
  
"Naru," Keitaro said.  
  
"Yes, Keitaro," Naru responded.  
  
"I think we should get up."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Naru asked still in his arms.  
  
"Well, just look up." She did so only to see Haitini and Sharia looking at them with glossed over eyes.  
  
"Uh.." A sweatdrop formed on both of their heads.  
  
"Glad to see you two finally got together! Now this free loader can finally move out!" Naru and Keitaro shot up.  
  
"He he...uh we'll just get out of your hair now." Naru took Keitaro's hand and led him to the front door.  
  
"I'll be back later to get my stuff." Keitaro and Naru stepped out and closed the door behind them. They looked at eachother and blushed knowing what they had just done.   
  
"Uh, I guess we should be going now."   
  
"Yeah, I'm sure everyone is going to be happy to see you." They made their way down the stairs and onto the street. Walking hand in hand completely silent, reflecting on their new found love and happiness. Until Naru stopped walking, pulling Keitaro to a hault.  
  
"What's wrong Naru? Why did you stop?"  
  
"Because I was just thinking Keitaro, what about your promised girl?" Keitaro took her other hand looking straight to her.  
  
"As far as I am concerned Naru, you are my promise girl. I want us to go to Tokyo U together. And if you aren't then I would break any child hood promise for you." Naru smiled brightly.  
  
"Oh Keitaro. Ok." She leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. They continued to walk hand in hand to Hinata House with a confidence that nothing could shatter. They knew they could get through anything together. All they needed was eachother.   
  
After walking about 10 minutes they soon began to see the familiar building appear on the top of a hill. Walking up the stairs they finally reached the door.  
  
Each taking a deep breath Naru put her hand to the door and began to open it.   
  
THE END OF LOVE HINA: CHANGE OF HEART  
  
A/N: Well there you have it. The end of my very first fanfic. It's just so sad. I am going to miss this story sooo much!! Well, I know this may seem like a cliffhanger but it's not. You see, everyone already knows about Naru loving Keitaro since she told them. Life just goes on as normal except Keitaro and Naru are together. Also, I bet some of you are wondering where Tama and Mutsumi are. Well I wanted to do this story before they met her. I know it may seem wierd that Su had a Mecha Tama earlier since she hasn't met the little turtle yet. Well that was just a boo boo I made! Sorry! Also, when Mutsumi does come around it won't matter since all she does is try to bring Naru and Keitaro together. As for Kanako that's no biggy either. It's all good. Well, I am so happy that people enjoyed this story. You all made me feel very proud for all of your complements. Don't forget to email me with your idea's for a Love Hina story. And if I never write again....BYE BYE FOREVER! Oh yeah, I just wanted to tell anyone out there that likes Inuyasha stories, my friend PSYCO SAKURA wrote one called DECIEVED. Ja Ne xoxoxoxoxo 


End file.
